In many contexts, it may be useful to use imaging systems to evaluate symbols. For example, in direct part marking (“DPM”) and other contexts, acquired images of barcodes can be analyzed in order to verify that the barcodes have been appropriately printed or marked, or for other reasons. In some cases, the symbols to be evaluated may be moving. For example, it may be useful to verify DPM barcodes as objects on which the barcodes are marked are moving along a production line or other conveyance.